


心盲（1）

by mryouyu



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mryouyu/pseuds/mryouyu
Kudos: 5





	心盲（1）

“窗外它 水管在開花

椅子在異鄉 

樹葉有翅膀”

——摘自電影《喜歡你》插曲《我喜歡上你時的內心活動》

早晨六点半，来电铃声比闹钟早一分钟。

关斌从被窝里伸出手，眯着眼睛在床头柜摸索了足有十几秒，才摸到手机按下接听：“喂……？”

“阿斌！！！你去咗边度？？我去你宿舍揾你，佢地话你退学啊！你屋企系咪出咗咩事？？我可唔可以帮到你？？”冲破耳膜的声音犹如一道惊雷将关斌劈醒，电话那头是与他一同在学校Omega保护协会宣传部工作的Tommy。

“我……”

“你系咪有乜难言之隐？？定系你阿妈逼你返乡下嫁人？唔紧要噶我一定会帮你！”

关斌把手机拿远一些以保护自己的听觉。

“Tommy……”他忍不住打断他，深吸一口气，“我冇事，你唔使担心我。”

“咁你点解无喇喇退学？我就得你一个知心朋友，你走咗我点算啊？呜呜……”Tommy说着说着竟自顾自哭起来。

关斌掀开被子坐起身来，望着比旧屋总面积还大的房间，小声叹一口气，“你唔好伤心啦……我因为屋企原因转咗去其他学校，哩几日太忙唔记得通知你。你放心啦，我宜家几好，得闲约你出嚟饮糖水。”

“真，真系？你唔好呃我喔……”

“真系噶。”

Tommy又抽抽搭搭跟他吐了一堆苦水，又叮嘱他好好照顾自己，才依依不舍挂了电话。

关斌放下手机，揉了揉一头乱发，迷茫地倒回床上，望着天花板。

他实在不知该怎样对好友开口——他是知名影视集团董事长杨生的私生子。

在此之前，他不过是一名普通的小学钢琴老师的儿子，在普通到有些拮据的单亲家庭中长大的不能更普通的大学生。

他至今记得那天母亲紧紧抱着他泣不成声的情景。

关斌回到杨家已有一段时间了。他已经逐渐习惯了家仆们声声“三少”的称呼和杨生补偿给他的大到有点空的半山小别墅。

今天他要参加母亲关女士和他的生父也就是杨生的婚礼。床头的衣架已经挂好了量身定做的白色西服。

他觉得自己不像他们口中的“认祖归宗”，倒像是一件嫁妆，随母亲一道被塞进这个大宅。

“三少，张秘书嚟咗，系楼下等紧你。”

菲佣说的“张秘书”是杨生的秘书张宁，关斌在母亲和家仆们的口中都听说过，想来是深得杨家人信任的人。

“我知了。”

他匆匆洗漱换好衣服，用发胶粗略抓了抓头发——到时反正还要再整理仪容。一心想着不可怠慢了这位张秘书，免得有心人说他飞上枝头不过几天便已目中无人。

好在下楼时看见对方正端着一杯咖啡看电脑，应该不觉得等候时间过长。

他察觉脚步声便站起身来，扯一扯衣摆，朝他微微弯一弯腰，“三少你好，我叫张宁，你叫我阿宁就得了。”

关斌两眼尚惺忪，抬起眼来与他对视。

约摸三十岁的男子，穿着整齐规矩的马甲套装，戴一对细金属框眼镜，站得笔直，不卑不亢。

他没来由地头皮发麻。

“老爷安排我嚟接三少去婚礼现场。如果一切准备妥当，我地就可以出发了。”

他大概明白了这个人为何深得杨生的信任——他笑起来实在叫人如沐春风，声音语速也合适得叫人不想拒绝。

“我走得了。”他对他点点头。

杨生出身名门的发妻半年前意外身亡，出了丧不过一个月，杨生便将老情人与私生子一道迎回家中。

杨生说婚礼不宜太过招摇，故而操办得不算盛大。只邀请了与杨家关系密切的亲友，名曰做个见证。

母亲却显然已经很满足，一早兴致勃勃地计划起来。

关斌从未见过母亲这样有活力的样子，整个人都好似发着光。不知是金钱养人，还是爱情滋润——她看杨生的眼神，幸福到关斌觉得陌生。

今日母亲穿得并不繁复，光泽极佳的白色婚纱上交错镶嵌的珍珠和钻石项链中间那颗鸽子蛋大的浮雕宝石已经足够显示她的尊贵。她在化妆间里拉着儿子的手兴奋地叨个不停，无非是说婚礼准备工作的繁复和杨生对她的好。

关斌只顾点头，字里行间也不细究。他才知道母亲原来很喜欢说话。

杨生进来的时候，关斌下意识挣开母亲的手站起身来，“杨叔。” 

“阿斌，”母亲拍拍他的背提醒道，“系时候叫返爸爸了。” 

关斌难为情地张了张口，说不出声。 

杨生对小儿子的生分仍然很宽容，微笑道：“唔紧要，来日方长。”母亲却不依不饶，捏了捏他的手腕。 

于是他小声地挤出一个“爸”字，引得杨生疼爱地摸摸他的脸：“乖仔。” 

分明他人生的前二十年都没有过这个字。 

纵然心里别扭，也改变不了母亲深爱着这个男人，和自己已经是杨家三子的事实。 

而关于二十年来知晓自己的存在但没有给过一丝关心，如今却要强装父慈子孝之类的话，他在走进杨家大宅的第一天便在心里问了无数遍，最终也没有问出口。 

母亲会为难的。 

他转过头装作看不见杨生亲吻母亲的额头，却免不了瞥见门口正抬步进来的一男一女。 

三人目光相接，关斌有些慌乱地移开了视线。这两人他应当是见过的，在娱乐新闻播报的杨太太的葬礼上。 

“你地返嚟啦。”杨生见到二人欣慰地招招手，又转头对关斌道：“我同你介绍，佢系你大佬Nicholas，哩个系你家姐Joey。” 

他们身上养尊处优的气质和那位家世显赫的母亲留给他们的气魄，大概是关斌再过多少年都不能企及的。 

还未等关斌开腔，他的长兄便笑着抢道：“你应该就系阿斌？果然生得好似关姨，一样咁靓。” 

不知道是不是自己太过敏感，关斌只觉得这话里带刺。对方有意释放出的Alpha信息素印证了他的想法。 

当然这都是应该的。 

父亲背叛了母亲，不但有一个已经成年的Omega儿子，还在母亲去世不久便将这对母子接回家扶正，换了任何一个人应该都做不到平静地接受。 

母亲的脸色变了变，但稍纵即逝，仍笑眯眯地拉着丈夫的手。 

Joey没说话，只朝他笑笑。他不敢擅自回应，便怯生生点点头。 

他突然觉得自己若是件死物，会不会在这狭小的空间里显得没有那么碍眼。 

宴席的流程对关斌来说实在冗长。在座的人人皆能对谈，唯有他是那些人的谈资。 

其实他根本不在乎别人怎么看他和母亲。对他来说，这一切都是天上掉下来的，总要付出些代价。 

面前的小半杯红酒在百无聊赖中不知不觉见底。关斌没有饮酒的习惯，又人多嘈杂，他开始觉得有些头疼，便更觉郁闷。 

偏这时候张宁抱着半瓶酒踱过来为他添酒，按说这些端茶倒水的功夫怎么也轮不到他来做。关斌便有些气闷地对他说：“唔使了。” 

张宁倒酒的手顿了顿，但没有停止倾倒的动作，而是凑近他耳边小声说：“系葡萄汁。” 

他的气音比正常音量更有魔力，悠悠地钻进耳朵里，揪住了脑神经，竟叫他的心跳漏了一拍，半天的郁闷顿时消减一半。 

“……多谢。” 

张宁轻轻点头，朝他一笑。 

酸甜微凉的汁液喝进嘴里，新鲜水果的清爽稍稍冲淡发酵后的厚重，余光便悄悄跟着他的身影飘过去了。 

他看着张宁到吧台换了一个酒瓶回到人群中间，带着他春风一般的微笑与人交谈。似乎是感受到有人注视着他，便隔着金丝边眼睛往这边睨过来，关斌忙转过头去看别处。 

他下意识觉得张宁是个危险的人。 

可他此刻愈来愈快的心跳倒像是高中时对着篮球队那个学长。 

他向来迷糊，却也不至于把恐惧和心动弄错。 

不知所措地想要将杯里的液体一饮而尽，又怕喝完了被张宁看见又要来添，进退两难。索性扔下杯子去庭院吹风。 

偏偏在花园撞见一对醉酒的情侣，倚在花坛的石柱上旁若无人地上下其手，Alpha和Omega信息素在空气中肆意流动交缠，熏得关斌腿软，不得不面红耳赤地钻进洗手间。 

洗漱台的水龙头哗哗作响，关斌接了一捧水泼在脸上，好让逐渐明显的红晕消散。 

可心跳反而越来越快，张宁附在他耳边小声说话的语调还在脑海里回荡，叫人耳垂发烫。 

隐约还有他身上淡淡的香根草气味。 

有如暗红的葡萄汁顺着杯壁的弧度滑下，没有预想中的酸苦，不及酒液厚重，却甜腻地沉进杯底，轻轻晃荡。 

正所谓福无双至而祸不单行，他的信息素开始紊乱了。 

他于两年前发觉自己的腺体尤其敏感，除了发情期的反应比其他Omega更强烈，对信息素的感知能力也强于常人，更容易受到影响。 

平日他出门会带一小瓶抑制剂以防万一，但今天的西服太过贴身，小瓶子根本无处藏身，便空手出门。 

关斌须得在信息素彻底失控之前离开这里——他的气味会把他变成砧板上的鱼肉。 

张宁替杨生挡了一轮酒，再转过头时已不见了如木头般坐在座位上的关斌。 

他在涌动的人群中捏着酒杯左顾右盼的样子像极了十八岁时失去了一切，被杨生收留的自己。 

眼前的灯红酒绿与富贵荣华皆是对他的讽刺。 

他太明白那种无措与警惕了。 

“阿斌呢？”关女士亦发觉儿子久未见踪影，探头探脑有些焦虑。 

“太太唔使担心，我去揾三少。” 

找了几处花园和走廊都不见人影，最后在酒店后门见到了脚步有些虚浮的关斌。 

“三少，原嚟你系呢度。”还未靠得太近他便闻到夹着皂香的柠檬气味，关斌显然被他的出现吓了一跳，惊得后退两步：“你，你跟踪我？” 

张宁见他几欲跌倒，下意识伸手去扶，却被他条件反射般拍开。 

“唔，唔好意思。”关斌也意识到自己太过紧张，忙将双手背在身后。 

“唔紧要。我唔敢跟踪少爷，系老爷同太太都唔见你，有啲担心，所以叫我嚟揾。” 

“我有啲唔舒服，你帮我同佢地讲我先返去了。” 

信息素失控的状态下，张宁的一言一行都像羽毛拂过他的腺体，令寒毛竖起，双腿发软，他忍不住又退一步。 

张宁大概已经知道发生了什么事。 

他识趣地后退两步，道：“呢度等唔到的士，不如我打电话叫部车嚟送你返去。” 

“好，多，多谢。” 

张宁便双手交叠着立在他身后，那股柠檬香味便悠悠地飘散开来，钻进鼻孔，贴上衣襟。 

关斌还是很警惕，不时回头看看他，脚下显然已经不稳。 

真是脆弱又倔强的男孩子，叫人忍不住又心软。 

“唔使担心，我唔会对三少做任何唔应该做嘅事。我系Beta。” 

“……” 

“嗯。”他闷闷地应道。过了十几秒，他慢慢倚在身旁的门柱上。 

张宁直到车来了也没再开腔，只隔着一米多的距离看他上了车，并嘱咐他平安到家记得给父母报平安。 

然后站在原处看着轿车开走，嘴角勾起一个意味不明的弧度。 

TBC. 

附hk信息素的味道：

H：Tom Ford 灰色香根草

K：Givenchy 小熊宝宝


End file.
